Jackson Dennis
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | "Lucifer" The Bridgeville Butcher |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Bridgeville, MO |- | Species/Race: | Human/Demon |- | Height: | 1.6 meters |- | Weight: | 140 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Grey (Initially Brown) |- | Eye Color: | Orange (Initially Blue) |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Evil |- | Family Member/s: | Denise Dennis (Mother) William Dennis Elizabeth Dennis (Sister) |- | Current Status: | Deceased (Impaled on Gabe's sword) |- | Location: | Hell |- | Allies: | Strange Old Woman Raymond Spooner Benjamin Ethal Guy Tesslar |- | Enemies: | Copycat Killer Ominous Gabe Lupus Daniel Lupus Threnody |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Nightfall (Series) Slasher |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Slasher Nightfall: Hell on Earth Nightfall: Hellhound |} Jackson Dennis, commonly reffered to as "Jack" and also known as Lucifer, is a character created by Isaac Tessman and the main protagonist in Slasher and an antagonist in the Nightfall franchise. The Legacy of Jackson Dennis *''Slasher'' *''Nightfall: Hell on Earth'' *''Nightfall: Hellhound'' Name origin While under the guise of a Satanic Priest, he "chose" the name Lucifer to honor Satan himself. Appearance Slasher He is of average height and is in shape. He has long, greasy, brown hair which is parted in the middle, as well as light stubble. He first appears in Mental Institution Scrubs from the St. Abraham Mental Institution, but soon takes the clothes of a mechanic: dirty navy jeans and a royal blue work shirt, which he rolls up to his elbows. At the end of the game he is seen wearing a dusty orange raincoat that he presumably got from a homeless man, and he carries a red hiking pack with all of his belongings. His hair is also longer and he has heavier stubble. Nightfall In Nightfall: Hell on Earth, he is much older. His hair has grayed and he has cut it short. His eyes have been turned orange upon becoming the Antichrist. He is sporting Satanic priest apparel over a maroon dress shirt and black slacks. His apparel includes a dark grey hooded robe, a crimson Stole, and a Crimson sash around his waist, similar to a belt. Personality In Slasher, Jack is sarcastic, morbid, and has a very dark sense of humor. Upon becoming the Antichrist, he seems like an average, depressed old man. But he can also be very irritable, mean, and cruel. Sometimes, he can even be a little psychotic. He is sort of an Anti-Gabe, as they have similar motives, but for different causes. Relationships to Other Characters Jack Dennis is barely seen by people, as he has a strict "stab first, ask questions later" policy. However, many people obviously fear him and will try to do whatever he says, that is, except for Gabe, who feels he must stop him. Abilities Jack possesses many powers and skills. Some of the abilities include: *Increased strength and durability. *Healing factor that lets him heal from injuries quickly. *Slightly increased lifespan. *Control of dead vines and Hellfire. *Great swordsmanship. Trivia *Jack Dennis can be considered the origin of the Nightfall Universe, as he evokes the events of several games. **He can also be considered the main villain of the Nightfall universe. *Garrett Bishop is one of the victims that Jack attacks in Slasher. This persuades him to eventually join the DSR. *He briefly refers to a baby cousin named Blaine, whom he wants to "eat right up". This may very well be referring to Blaine Marcius, meaning that he has even more connections to Divided We Fall. *Jack Dennis is ultimately responsible for Gabe's werewolf abilities, which ironically lead to his downfall. *Jack is one of the only characters to canonically spread between Outsider Entertainment and Toshiko Games, as he spent time in the St. Abraham Mental Institution, a mental hospital in Fading Springs, OR. *Jack Dennis is one of four characters to be named Jack, the others being Jack Fort, Jack Longhorn, and Jack Lantern. Gallery LuciferPortrait.png|Microhero Artwork DennisPortrait.png|Microhero Artwork 2 Category:Characters Category:Slasher Category:Villains Category:Nightfall (Series) Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:Dead Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Deities Category:Playable Characters Category:Nightfall: Hell on Earth Characters Category:Nightfall: Hellhound Characters Category:Slasher Characters Category:Nightfall: Hell on Earth Bosses Category:Royalty